warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Burston
}} The Burston is among the intermediate tier of primary weapon choices when one is looking to replace the MK1-Braton. The Burston is a burst-fire rifle, and this lowers its DPS in comparison to automatic rifles. However, it performs decently at long range, as it has good accuracy, low recoil and a decent damage per burst if you land at least one headshot. Theoretically, it is a powerful weapon, able to kill even the strongest non-heavy enemies in the game (excluding those in Endless Defense) with a single well-aimed burst once properly modded. Can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *A polarity mod slot. *High base damage. *Good accuracy. *Low recoil. Disadvantages: *Burst-fire can be uncomfortable to use for many players and is less effective against groups. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient -- sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Semi-automatic, meaning that even if frame rate is only slightly lower than whatever ideal DE has, maximum rate of fire (and damage per second in turn) will plummet. Acquisition This weapon can be bought for 120 and the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Be patient and find a rhythm with shooting to fire at a faster rate. *Switch to an armour-piercing weapon when dealing with heavily armoured targets until appropriate mods or upgrades have been secured. *Compensate for the climbing recoil by moving the mouse down during each burst. Doing this can allow all three rounds of a burst to be headshots at medium range and can also be used to keep all bullets on target for long-distance shots. *At long distances, aiming the first shot at the torso of enemies will help to guarantee at least one headshot in a burst. *Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to regain extra ammo if needed. *At close to medium range, with the right setup of mods, it is possible for the Burston to kill normal targets in one burst when aimed at the head, even Corpus Crewmen (this requires at least Serration and mods granting armor piercing or other elemental damage). Notes *Burston was the primary weapon of Elite Lancers, before it was changed to Hind in Update 9.6. Trivia *It is not currently known whether the Burston is a Tenno or Grineer weapon (While it has a Tenno aesthetic to a limited extent, it was used by Grineer Elite Lancers prior to the release of the Hind). It is also shown in Grineer faction art . **However, Burston did appear as Grineer faction's weapon in the original DarkSector video concept (which in turn became Warframe)back in 2004. However, this fact doesn't clearly depict which faction Burston originates from, as the connection between this video concept and the current Warframe is still unclear. It is possible that the Burston is a Corpus manufactured rifle (like the Braton) purchased by the Grineer. See Also *Hind, five-burst version of the gun. Media Burstron.jpg Burston3.png Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Long Guns